


The Love Game (English Version)

by LadyDimness



Series: The Love Game (French & English) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Complete, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gale - Freeform, Games, Guy - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lies, Love Stories, Mind Games, No Name, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Post-Break Up, Romance, Short, Soppy, Teenagers, University, Young Love, bet, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDimness/pseuds/LadyDimness
Summary: Everything was only love for Her…Everything was just a game for Him…And sometimes the feelings become so strong that one would like that to continue over and over…





	1. The Game of Lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody !
> 
> Here is a very short novel that I'm publishing today. She was already available for a long time now on my Wattpad account. It already available in French.  
> As this fiction has received a lot of praise on Watt, as well as a prize, I'll make you enjoy it on AO3 today.
> 
> Good reading !!!

The sun is rising, I don't think I have slept off all night. There is only one thing I think about. You... You and me... Me... Because since yesterday, It's only me. Because since yesterday, "we" no longer exists. It disappeared. Through your distressing farewells, your pitiful excuses, your look so less comforting and your departure just acceptable. The sound of your resounding phone has freed you.  
And you left me alone in this cold classroom as dark as the night that had fallen and that only the moon, lit by its rays. I wasn't represent anything for you finally... I was only a passing pleasure, a toy with which one amuses a time before throwing it.

_-Even if I cry, my feelings remain the same... -_

I didn't pay attention to what I was doing and here I am, walking down the halls of the university. As long as I don't meet you. The bell rings, relief is felt. You seem to be absent. But suddenly, tons of questions invade my mind. Do you blame yourself? Have you decided to be transferred? I shake my head in chagrin.

_-So much pitiful... -_

The sliding door opens. You're there, out of breath, the uniform untidy. Our eyes meet, then our heads turn. You apologize and join your office. As I write my lesson, I cannot help but watch on the sly. You act as if I didn't exist. Did I count so little for you? I have trouble breathing. The last parts of my soul are consumed. I get up, stagger and find myself on the ground. Tears in my eyes, I see you, completely annihilated. You probably think it's silly of me to put myself in such a state... but what do you want... I used to love you ...

_-Precipitate you to my rescue... -_

Darkness is replaced by light when my eyelids open on the ceiling of the infirmary. With an Empty look, I get up. I do not hear what people are trying to say to me, I'm crossing the corridor, your mind inked in me. The morning classes have been over for a long time now, but I still stare at the clock with intensity. The time of our love is over. Call my name again, rock me with your words, real comfort... Outside, I can see all these students lunch, laugh and have fun together. It will never be the case again for you and me. Footsteps just behind my back are being heard. You're here. Are you worried? Or, do you feel a little bit guilty? I beg you, tell me the truth  
at least once!

"Do you feel better? "

"Yes… "

My weak voice is betrayed by my sobs. I would like to be invisible so that you can't see how wretch I am.

"You escaped and the nurse is looking for you everywhere. Since she thinks that we're still together, she asked me to find you. "

"Ah?! "

Your eyes so cold and that tone so implacable. Do you hate me that much? I will, therefore, close forever this heart that once belonged to you.

_-I only desire your love... - "_


	2. The Game of Truth.

I wake up late. Your face in tears carrying me into my deepest dreams. The images of yesterday's evening are still in my mind. But what an idiot! How could I a single moment believe that everything was going to be all right!  
Your sobs, which resounded in the room, broke every little part of my soul and my fear ... my fear pushed me to abandon you there. There, in that dark room and as cold as the snow that I could see falling through the window. If that damn phone didn't have ring, I don't know what I would have done.

_-Cease to cry... My words are nothing real... -_

I run with your memory in mind. When I open the sliding door, our eyes cross and then tears away. The class is boring, but I'm having fun with the way you try to watch me on the sly. In truth, it's really hard to restrain me from getting up to kiss you. My heart is compressed in my chest. Never again would I have that cherry taste in my mouth.

_-I dream of you every day... -_

The sound of a moving back chair come to my ear. You are standing near me. You fall to the ground and I can see your eyes shed tears. To think that everything is my fault. I beg you, darling, forgive me. In the worst case, I wish I had never met you... I stay the whole morning leaning against the wall next to the infirmary, worried about your condition. I hear the doctor screaming, I see the door open and suddenly my face is facing your own so white... too white to be alright. Too white not to make me more worried than I already am. You walk down the corridor, empty at that hour, without even noticing that I am following you. Suddenly, you stop and stare at the clock in front of you. I wait ten minutes before feeling really annoyed. I stamp my foot to signal my presence and it seems to work. You look back, with eyes still filled with pain.

"Do you feel better? "

"Yes… "

Your weak voice and empty of all feeling end up to completely destroy me. I would like to embrace you tenderly. I would like to bring you some happiness and warmth. But I force myself to put some distance between us. A sentence runs in a loop in my head: it's over.

_-I continue to love you... -_

I invent a stupid lie so that you don't believe that I'm worried. But I know it's a terrible mistake.

"You escaped and the nurse is looking for you everywhere. Since she thinks that we're still together, she asked me to find you. "

"Ah?! "

Forgive me, you who was the first and the last to capture my heart. I wish you to be happy, but you are likely to withdraw into yourself.

_-Our red thread is holding on... -_


	3. The Game of Memories.

I drop on my bed, the memories of the day still in mind. I can see you take me back to this big white room. I can see myself waking up again. The doctor examines me and asks me to pay attention in the future. But you, you weren't here anymore. It's only because you haunt my soul that I have not slept off all night.

_-I want to see again your smile... -_

I know I should try to forget you, but it's way too hard. All that we have lived together cannot be erased just like this. I still smell the flowers of the field that we had crossed when we lost ourselves in the forest... I can very well imagine, again, the features of the man who painted our portrait... All these memories, I see them so clearly now, much better than when we were still together.

_-Reject all that is painful... -_

If I thought I still had a chance, I wouldn't let it escape. But, this is it, everything is over. A single tear flows from my right eye. My memory is nothing more than a dark graveyard and full of sorrow, but I don't resolve myself to throw away those objects that made you and me had existed. I know that in my closet hides one of your shirts. Your favourite movie stayed on the coffee table in my living room. And tonight, one more time, I'm not going to sleep... because you're the only shadow that disturbs my dreams. I change myself, observe my reflection in the mirror. I would like to be with you, but I can't forgive you. It's my turn to say:

"I'm sorry… "

Your sweet voice seems to be humming my name. But in truth, it's only her. Our love is an inaccessible chimaera, and in her solitary and sad voice, she sings the melody of separations.

_-So... appalling... -_


	4. The Game of Regrets.

I didn't stay when you joined Morpheus in those white sheets. I left, running away to my house. My soul breaks a little more when I'm with you. I know I will never be forgiven, but you can't blame me for loving you again.

_-I'm connected to you... -_

I don't want to forget you. I want to remember you forever. In my head, pass our, so wonderful, moments spent together. Do you remember that evening at the theatre? Or this concert? When we had lunch at this English tea house, or when we bathed in this big lake? I'm so scared that for you, all of this is no longer any meaning ... I'm horrible, it's true, but I thank Heaven for having met you.

_-The time is with the regrets... -_

You know, your mint shampoo lies around in my bathroom. And I think you left your hairbrush somewhere here. It only reminds me of you. This picnic under the cherry blossoms is rooted in me forever. This night, spent stargazing, is unforgettable. I miss you... I could say those words again and again. If you knew how much I adore you. You make me mad. And I know I should stop thinking about you this way... Let the years go by, after all, I'll never stop loving you. The sound of the sirens sounds but doesn't reach me. I have only one love and it's you. Sing in your beautiful voice the melody that composes us, the one that resembles us so much. The words will come from themselves. I keep getting away from you...

_-So... weak and fragile at the same time... -_


	5. Launch of the Dices

The day is here anew, but I do not want to see you again. So I sit on my couch, without doing anything. Wrapped in my duvet, I let my tears flow on your beautiful frozen smile.

_-Come back to me…-_

If you could persuade me to forgive you, I would do it without hesitation. But it will surely never happen. I look one last time the last picture of us together. You seemed however happy, or was it just a facade? Last night, I had resigned myself, but by getting rid of all these pleasant moments, I want to backtrack. I wish you were near me to take me in your arms.

_-Hold me very strongly... -_

Someone rings the doorbell. I wipe my tears and go open. You're here, right here... Your hands are putting on my cheeks and your lips are grabbing mine. You only tell me one thing:

"Forgive me… "

The door closes behind you and I let myself be dragged to my room. You push me on the bed and I'm still not trying to stop you. I must surely dream...? Only your mouth, slipping against mine, down to my neck to linger on my collarbone, proves me the opposite. I put my hands on your face, touching with my fingers the fine drops of water flowing from your eyes.

"Why? "

You seem surprised. That's right, I'm here letting you do whatever you want, without even reacting. But after all, I'm still in love with you.

_-I missed you…-_

I smile before kissing you. Since you don't want to continue, then I'll take care of it myself. It doesn't matter if I regret it later, I just want to say goodbye.

"These are just farewells. This time, I will not cry. "


	6. Movement of the Piece.

Sitting before our souvenirs, I let myself die slowly. I shouldn't. I will not be able to resist. But for your good, as for mine, I must force myself to get rid of them.

_-I will miss you eternally ... -_

Your smile is torturing me. I did not want to hurt you, but finally ... Why, in my eyes, are you just perfect? You surely have a lot of defects, but impossible for me to quote one. I love you... I loved you... But it's over... I must be crazy, but I want to say goodbye at least. So I leave home hurriedly and run to join you. Arrived at your place, I hesitate... I should never have come here. But you are what I envy the most. I ring, slightly worried. When you open the door, your face still bearing the traces of the tears you had shed, I can't resist anymore. I grab you and kiss you. I do not want to talk, but a phrase escapes my throat.

"Forgive me… "

You let yourself pushed around gently. I put you on your bed and kiss you again.

_-I desire you... so much... -_

My kisses are insistent, but the doubt lingers. You should hate me, and you stay there without pushing me away. I think back to our story and how I made you suffer... It's too much. I put my forehead against yours and let myself go.

"Why? "

I give you a surprised look. Just... talk to me... I watch you and see you smile. I know very well what you say to yourself; since I don't want to go on, you'll take care of it yourself...

_-You will be mine... one last time... -_

You extend your hands to me, bring your face close to mine and embrace me. If you could... never stop... I'm so in love with you. One sentence tells me that when everything is over, you will not be a part of my life.

"These are just farewells. This time, I will not cry. "


	7. End of the Game.

The sun's rays wake me up. The neighbouring pillow is empty. I should know, it's normal. But, in spite of everything, I miss you.

_-I feel you very close... -_

The door of the bathroom opens on your silhouette. What are you playing? Are you trying to hurt me? But I thought everything was clear... You smile at my bewildered look and join me on the bed.

_-Nothing has changed…-_

You take me in your arms and kiss me tenderly. It's as if everything had become as before. But don't believe for a single second that I forgave you, or that I don't feel bad to have been trapped by your lying loving words.

"You need to know… "

Know what? I think I already know enough. Your gentle caresses make me shudder. The beating of your heart harmony with mine, and I wait patiently for the rest of your story.

"I really tried to resist... "

Our eyes meet to not come off anymore. I know it, everything will soon collapse. Yet, I don't say anything. I'm just diving myself into the dark sea of your blue-night eyes.

_-Stay at your side forever... -_

I can feel your pain and sorrow. It doesn't matter if the truth hurts me, I just want to keep hearing the sound of your voice. Our echo resonates in the room.

"I will love you forever... "


	8. Game Over.

I watch you sleep, while the sun illuminates you with its rays. When your eyes open, I go to the bathroom. Putting weight on the edge of the sink, I suffer from euphoria. I'm a drug addict who has just found again his favourite treat. You're near me and it's my only pleasure.

_-I'm so dependent on you... -_

I decide to go out to fall on your astonished face. I almost want to laugh. I join you and kiss you. To hell if the truth makes you hate me more than you already do. If it allows me to find your arms again, then you must know everything. No matter if you don't forgive, my feelings are real.

"You need to know… "

You, my love, my one and only, my beloved. I made you believe a reality when it was only a game. I deceived you in many ways, but in the end, you are the one who won. It was just a stupid and ridiculous bet with friends. The one to go out with you for two months. But, above all, don't believe you're naive... I really loved you.

_-Since the first day, I desired you... -_

There was nothing that made me crazier than you. I'd never met someone like you.

"I really tried to resist... "

To not admit anything. To stay away from you, your arms, your lips... But you haunt my dreams. I'm still in love...

_-I would never stop being it... -_

I can feel your pain and your sorrow. Your soul and mine are one. I have no regrets. All I wish is to see you smile again. Our echo resonates in the room.

"I will love you forever... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a com's if you enjoyed!
> 
> Bye !! <3


End file.
